Just Another Day
by neglected appleseed
Summary: Ash and Iris go and get some berries for Cilan, whats gonna happen while they are searching?- I cant get negaishipping out of my head, I have a serious problem


**I've been REALLY board lately, like sit on my but ALL day board so I decided to make this.**

**PS: I forgot to do the disclaimer in my last story, so I'm doing double.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Just another Day on the Road

"I'm board!" Iris's voice broke the silence they had while walking to the next gym, it was the middle of the day, and it was really cold, and really snowy.

"Well what do you want to do?"

_Man she is always saying that lately, it's always like that with her! Although she makes up for it with how cute and pretty she is… WAIT WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? _Ash was ripped from his thoughts when Iris responded.

"I don't know, something."

"Hey, why don't we stop here," Cilan stated, "it's time for lunch, and I would like to try out a unique new flavor I've been researching. But in order to do so I need to get a special fruit. This fruit is very rare, it's only found in a specific part of the Unova region. And we happen to be close by that location, I need you two to head off in that direction," he pointed north, "keep going that way and you will reach a meadow, there is supposed to be a shrub in that meadow that possesses the rare nobel berry. Bring some of them back so I can conjure up a delicious new flavor for us!"

"OK! That sounds fun! Come on Picachu!" Yelled Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in excitement.

Ash was finally happy to be do something. He ran towards the meadow.

"Ash WAIT UP! Axew lets go!" Iris ran after Ash.

"Ax-ew!"

Cilan just sighed and took out Pansage to help set up camp. While they were setting up the things for cooking he looked over at Pansage and let out an exasperated sigh, "They have a great taste together, they just need to realize it." Pansage just nodded in agreement.

"Ugh, you are such a child!"

"Am not! I was just saying how happy I am that those two Cottonee got to be buddies!" Ash was getting annoyed again.

"They weren't just buddies, they were in love with each other! They wanted to be with each other!" Iris was getting annoyed too.

"Well I wanted to be with all of my friends in the past, and we were all buddies!"

"The way those Cottonee wanted to be together and the way you and your friends wanted to be together are way different! Trust Me."

_Man, he just doesn't get it! _Iris thought,_ although he is kind of cute when he's confused, actually he's cute a lot of times… SNAP OUT OF IT IRIS! He doesn't like you that way, does he? Do I even like him that way? Maybe…_ Pikachu and Axew just sighed, their trainers were obviously in love, but they just didn't see the hints.

"How is that different!" Ash was beyond confused by now.

Iris just slapped her forehead. He would never get it! "Never mind Ash."

"Whatever"

They walked in silence for about a minute until they reached the clearing.

It had flowers of every kind and color, and there was a small pond in the middle with sparkling clear water. It wasn't snowy like the surrounding area. In fact it was kind of warm.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Iris was Awestruck by the sight.

"Yeah its pretty cool" Ash said plainly, he never really had great interest in these kinds of scenes. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Axew had a plan; they sneaked away, leaving Iris and Ash some time _alone._

"Well I guess we should start looking!" Iris said. They started walking around looking for the shrub. After a while Ash turned to Iris.

"Hey Iris I'm kind of tired, lets lay down and rest, I'm sure Cilan wouldn't mind."

"Ok I'm tired too- Hey where are Axew and Pikachu?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't even realize they left. Oh well, they probably went to go play."

Iris had been thinking about something for a while and she finally decided to ask Ash, "Hey Ash, what are you going to do once you beat the Unova Pokemon League?" she immediately blushed and looked away.

Ash was a little taken back by such an odd question. "Well, I guess… I'll go home. I haven't really thought about it much, and I don't like to. Why do you ask?"

"It's just, I don't know what I'm going to do either. I mean, being with you is so much fun, and it's exciting and and… I don't want you to leave." She was holding back tears.

Ash saw how much his friend was scared, so he did something he was sure he'd regret doing. He grabbed her arm, pulled her close, and hugged her. Expecting a slap to the face, he was surprised when she instead melted in his arms. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "I don't want me to leave either."

Iris pulled away and looked up at him, fear and uncertainty in her eyes. One single tear ran down her cheek. From that moment on Ash was sure about his feelings for Iris, there was no doubt.

"Iris I love you, I always have." There was no uncertainty in his voice.

Iris's eyes lit up at this then shot open wide when she realized he was kissing her. Her eyes slowly closed and she kissed him back, rather feverishly. They kept kissing. Meanwhile Axew and Pikachu were starring in amazement from behind a rock, they didn't expect this, maybe just a little peck, and holding hands or something.

They broke apart, out of breath. Iris looked at him, "I love you too," she hugged him tight and said into his shoulder, "don't leave me."

"I wont, I promise." Nothing else existed then. It was just them, in this moment. With each other.

"Hey where have you guys been? Are you Ok? I sent you out an hour ago! What happened?" Cilan had been really worried.

"Don't worry Cilan were fine, oh and here are your berries." Ash said happily. That's when Cilan noticed Pikachu and Axew had smiles that seemed to have said 'Yeah, we made it happen'. Cilan also noticed their hands were intertwined.

He gave a sly smile and said, "I knew you two would make a magnificent flavor together, I just knew it." To which they looked at each other and blushed.

THE END

**YEAH! I love negaishipping, and I'm disappointed at how little fanfics there are of it any way you know the drill, review, favorite, ect.**


End file.
